The One Piece Attempt: Drabble Series
by Sofi Bleuphyre
Summary: Originally A Peculiar Game, it is now haven to some random one-shots/drabbles. Things can get a tad OOC here... XP
1. A Peculiar Game

It was a boring day.

And it wasn't the simple just-a-little-bored-and-I'll-do-something-productive-to-relieve-it bored... It was the lie-on-your-back-seeing-if-the-sun-will-fry-your-eyes bored.

At least it was for Luffy, Usopp, and Amy. Granted, they weren't lying down, but they were sitting around in the crow's nest, Amy and Luffy sitting at staring upward and Usopp trying to find an island. 

'Man, this is boring...' Amy thought, glancing around. 'I'm almost desperate to bring up... wait...'

Amy sat up a bit, thinking, then grinning, giggling madly.

"Eh? Hey, what's so funny?" Luffy asked. "Oo! Is it a joke? Tell me!"

Amy shook her head. "Even better!" She said. "I just thought of a game we could play!"

Even Usopp was interested. "Really? What is it?"

Amy grinned. "It is called..." She paused for effect. And after a few short moments... "The 'In my pants' Game!"

"WHA!" Usopp yelled in shock.

Luffy just blinked. "That sounds interesting. What do you do?" He asked. "Do you tell people what you store in your pants?"

"No..." Amy said. "It's very simple. All you have to do is end every single sentence you say with 'in my pants'."

Both Usopp and Luffy blinked.

"I shall give you an example..." Amy said, clearing her throat. "I want to know when lunch is in my pants... I would very much like to know why the sky is blue in my pants..."

At the end, they were snickering. Her grin broadened. 

"Yeah yeah! I wanna play!" Luffy said excitedly. 

"So do I!" Usopp said. 

"Okay, and we have to play this game for the WHOLE DAY... or until we drive the other's too darn crazy..." Amy explained, and they all giggled.

"Okay, okay..." Amy said. "And it starts... now in my pants!"

"Okie dokie, in my pants!" Luffy said.

"We have to say interesting things..." Usopp said, then blinked. "Uh... in my pants..."

Luffy and Amy snickered.

"This can end up being very awkward..." Usopp said. 

"Eh...?" Amy said. "In my pants...?"

"Oh yeah, in my pants." Usopp said.

"That's the fun of it in my pants!" Amy said happily, causing Luffy to laugh. 

"If we get in trouble because of it, I'm blaming you in my pants!" Usopp said. After a pause, they started laughing. 

"Ah... this is gonna be an interesting day in my pants..." Amy said, causing Usopp and Luffy to laugh even more. 

"Where'd you come up with this game in my pants?" Usopp asked.

"I used to play it with my friends in my pants..." Amy said.

"Was it fun in my pants?" Luffy asked, Usopp laughing. 

"Oh, yes, it was very fun in my pants..." Amy said, all of them laughing now. 

"What's going on up there?"

Amy leaned over the edge, grinning to see it was Nami. Sanji must've been in the kitchen, and typical Zoro was fast asleep.

Oh, this was gonna get interesting.

"There is nothing going on in my pants!" Amy called, almost breaking out in a fit of giggles, not only from the strange look on Nami's face, but the laughter from Luffy and Usopp coming from behind her. 

"Do I want to know?" Nami asked, giving her a look.

"You may, and yet, you may not want to in my pants..." Amy said, grinning. 

Nami kept staring.

"Don't worry, Nami!" Usopp said. "We're just playing a game in my pants!"

There was a commotion in the kitchen and Usopp yelped and fell back, causing Amy and Luffy to laugh. 

Nami blinked. "A game that makes you end each sentence with 'in my pants'?" She asked.

"Yes it is in my pants!" Luffy shouted, falling over and laughing some more with Usopp, Amy holding her gut because she was laughing so hard, and it only got harder as there was more commotion in the kitchen.

Nami rolled her eyes, grinning. "All right, carry on!" She said.

"Oh we will in my pants!" Amy said. She then sighed, grinning as Luffy's and Usopp's laughing died down. "I gotta admit, this is better than doing something more productive in my pants."

They didn't start laughing until there was a very loud bang from the kitchen, causing Zoro to wake up. Amy fell back this time, laughing with Usopp and Luffy.

"I know! It's very fun in my pants!" Luffy said, quite loudly, all three giggling madly.

"What the hell are you three _doing_ up there?"

They all just laughed harder, and Amy looked over to see Zoro looking confused and pissed. 

"We're doing nothing wrong in my pants..." Amy said, Luffy and Usopp giggling.

"Yeah yeah. We're just playing a game in my pants!" Usopp said, all three laughing.

At this, Sanji burst through the kitchen, glaring up at the crow's nest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR AMY-CHAN!" He yelled up at them.

"We're just making her laugh a lot in my pants!" Luffy said, causing Amy to laugh, but Usopp lost his laughter when he saw Sanji's angered look.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING AMY-CHAN!" Sanji yelled angrily, rolling up his sleeves.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST, ERO-COOK!" Zoro growled. 

Amy knew then that this was gonna be bad. If her intuition didn't tell her, Usopp's cowering in fear and Luffy's somewhat stealthy scooting did.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun, Zoro-kun! They're not doing anything to me! We're just playing an innocent little game!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S INNOCENT ABOUT BEING IN SOMEONE'S PANTS!" Zoro yelled angrily. And personally, Amy thought it would've been comical if it were any other situation.

"It's innocent because we're just ending our sentences with the words 'in my pants'!" Amy yelled, causing Zoro and Sanji to pause. 

"Eh?" They both said.

"It's called the 'in my pants' game..." Amy said. "You play it by ending every sentence with 'in my pants'!" 

There was a long pause, except for Nami's attempts to silence her giggling. 

"You're not allowed to play that game anymore..." Zoro stated, walking back over to where he was originally, sitting and closing his eyes.

"Aw, but I wanna play it in my pants!" Luffy said.

"For once I agree with the marimo." Sanji said. He then pouted. "I was very worried for you, Amy-chan!"

His pout pulled her heart strings. "Okay, okay... we won't..."

"Promise?" Zoro asked, opening one eye and looking at her.

"I swear!" Amy said, holding up a hand, Luffy giggling.

Zoro gave her a questioning look, but went back to sleep.

"Very well." Sanji said. "Lunch will be ready shortly!"

Luffy and Usopp didn't hear any of it, snickering madly. Amy just grinned down at him as he walked back into the kitchen.

And then she uncrossed her fingers.


	2. Falling

**Haha! I decided to create a oneshot series! Ain't it great!?**

**Amie: And WHY aren't you updating the ACTUAL story?**

**Because... I've got slight writer's block...?**

**Amie:... You're just that bored with the arc, aren't you?**

**I AM NOT!!**

**Sanji: Author-chan, can you please give us a poll update anyway?**

**Sure! I was going to anyway!**

**Luffy: All the meat is gone... D:**

**... Okay... Well! DEFINITELY SANJI'S still in the lead!**

**-Silence-**

**Sanji:... That's it...?**

**Well, you two have a tie overall...**

**Sanji: Then perhaps we should face the facts: Amie-chwan and I are DEEESTIIIINYYY...!**

**Zoro: YEAH RIGHT, YOU SHITTY ERO-COOK!!**

**Sanji: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU SHITTY MARIMO!?**

**Amie: -.-;;**

**Well, folks, keep on voting! I shall try working on TOPA... in-between Design projects and unblocking writer's block...**

* * *

Amie was going to fall.

She was going to fall, and it was going to hurt.

She might even cry about it.

Of course, there were people waiting at the bottom to catch her...

... But who would be 'the one'?

Would it be Sanji: The womanizing chef and resident chain-smoker that, despite his constant flirting with any person of the opposite sex, cared for and adored her?

Would it be Zoro: The lazy swordsman who, despite his stubbornness, admits that his indigestion is something more?

Would it be Nami: The greedy navigator who is like the sister Amie never had?

Or would it be Usopp: The cowardly sharpshooter who is the first to admit that he now has a better appreciation for crazy people now that he knows Amie?

In the end, it is Luffy who catches Amie as she falls out of the crow's nest. It is after that when it becomes Nami's job to tell her that leaning over the edge of the crow's nest is a bad idea when trying to find islands.

* * *

**This was totally short and pointless, but it came into my head anyway, and I decided to post it. XP And yes, I am aware that it's kinda sad that the my Author's Notes are longer than the ACTUAL PIECE. Oh well...**


	3. Spicy Food!

"What's this stuff?"

Amie looked up from her plate of food at Luffy, who was staring quizzically at something in a little cup of sorts.

They had decided to eat out when they made it to port, giving Sanji a break from cooking, even though he kept saying that his cooking was better. It was a peculiar restaurant, but the food was still relatively good.

Sanji leaned over and stared at the dish in Luffy's hand. "Those are jalapenos, Luffy."

Amie shivered. She was never a fan of spicy things.

Luffy looked at them. "Are they good?"

Sanji shrugged, going back to his place. "Depends. Do you consider spicy good?"

Luffy merely blinked, looking at them. "I dunno. I guess..."

"Well, you can eat them if you want. Personally, I wouldn't touch them. I hate those things..." Amie then leaned over to see them. "Oy... and they're _pickled_... makes 'em even spicier..."

As Sanji made a mental note to not use jalapenos in food meant for Amie, Luffy leaned in and sniffed, automatically pulling his head back and cringing.

"Dear god, they stink!" He wheezed. He then looked back at them, shrugged, then poured the whole container in while pinching his nose.

There was a silence at the table as they all watched Luffy as he chewed and swallowed.

"... Well...?" Nami asked, leaning in slightly.

Everything that happened afterwards was considered "The Jalepeno Incident". Luffy reacted eventually, rampaging around the restaurant, drinking down as much water as possible. It took several minutes, the whole crew, and three glasses of milk to finally get Luffy to calm down. It lead to them being kicked out and for Luffy to have a phobia towards any form of pepper for several weeks, which resulted in an overall ban of the little pepper from the ship.

Amie didn't mind. Afterall, she wasn't the biggest fan of spicy foods, anyway...

* * *

**The end of another drabble has come and gone! Mwahaha!**

**And in case you're wondering about the milk thing... well... it's kinda hard to explain... and I don't feel like explaining it right now... XP**


	4. Playing Ball

**Whoo! Another drabble! **

**Amie: And we have a poll update, don't we?**

**Yup!**

**Luffy: Is Ace still in the lead?**

**Indeed he is! And Luffy, you won't believe who's in second!**

**Luffy:... Usopp?**

**No...**

**Luffy: Hmm... Nami?**

**Amie: Luffy, I'm straight!**

**Luffy: Ah, sorry. Hmm... lemme think... HMMMM...**

**It's you, Luffy...**

**Luffy: Eh? -Points to self.-**

**-Nods.-**

**-Looooong pause.-**

**Luffy: WHAT!? THEY WANT ME TO DATE HER!? -Points to Amie.-**

**Sanji: HEY!! -Kicks.- NEITHER YOU OR YOUR BROTHER ARE GETTING YOUR HANDS ON MY AMIE-CHAN!!**

**Amie: Well, there are some that have a small percentage, tied in third, don't forget them...**

**Wha...? Oh, yes! The three tied in third are Usopp, Franky, and a person who thinks that Sanji/Zoro x Amie are destiny.**

**Franky: SUPAH!!**

**Nami: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE STORY YET!!**

**Usopo: I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die...**

**Anyway, on to the drabble! ONWARD!!**

* * *

"Here you go, Luffy!"

Luffy looked up as something round was thrown at him. He blinked, looking at it for a moment, then back at Nami. "What is it?"

"It's a ball. You can kick it, throw it, whatever..." Nami said. "I got it for you so you wouldn't complain about being so bored anymore..."

Luffy was estatic. "Wow! Thanks, Nami!"

"Yeah yeah... You owe me!" Nami called as Luffy ran off with the ball. "And don't get it in the ocean, or YOU'LL be the one to get it back!"

Luffy was long gone to the other side of the deck, where Amie was busy doodling in her sketchbook and Usopp was busy tinkering.

"Hey! Usopp! Amie-chan! Come play ball with me!" Luffy cheered happily.

Usopp looked up and grinned. "Sure!" He then stood, dusting himself off.

Luffy then turned to Amie. "Come on, Amie-chan! Come play with us!"

Amie looked up. She looked back and forth from Usopp, to Luffy, to the ball. She then turned back to her sketchbook. "No thanks. I'm busy."

Luffy pouted, looking over at the doodles in her sketchbook. "You're not busy! you're just doodling pictures of Zoro, Sanji... hey! That's me!" He said.

"Hey, am I in it, too?" Usopp asked, looking over. "Hey! I am! Cool!"

"Yes yes... didn't you two wanna play ball or something?" Amie asked, erasing an error in her Sanji picture.

"But you have to play..." Luffy said, frowning.

Amie looked at him, then sighed. "I'll make sure it doesn't go into the water."

"YAY!!" Luffy and Usopp cheered, going off to the center of the deck to play as Amie turned back to her sketches.

As she heard cheers and shouts from them, she continued to doodle. She had to make Nami's chest smaller, lest she'd think that Amie thought she was fat, and she also had to make Sanji's legs longer.

When she was done and satisfied with the picture, she tucked the eraser into her hoodie pocket and her pencil into the sketchbook's ring. She smiled. A job well done!

"WATCH OUT!!"

Amie looked up, only to see a rubber ball whizzing at her. She jumped, catching it, only to realize that she was falling backwards on the railing she was perched on. She let out a high-pitched squeek as she fell back completely and found that the ocean wasn't the best ceiling to look at.

She even let out another scream as some stray sketches flew out her sketchbook.

Least to say, she was rather distraught_._

"Wow, Amie-chan! Nice catch!" Amie looked downward to see Luffy staring at her with a goofy grin. He then stretched out his hands, taking the ball, causing Amie to fumble with her sketchbook. "Thank you!"

"H-Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" Amie called out warily. She then looked back towards the ocean and whined. "I dun wanna fall into the ocean and drown today..."

"NAMI-SWAN!! AMIE-CHWAAAN!!" Amie gasped happily. Oh thank gawd! "I have so-WHAT THE HECK!? AMIE-CHWAN!?"

Amie looked back downwards to see a concerned looking Sanji. She felt so pathetic. "Help...?" She called softly, raising her sketchbook up slowly. he snagged it, tossing it on deck carelessly, then grabbed her still-outstretched hands and pulled her up until she was standing on deck. She shook her head as dizziness came in a small wave as all the blood that was in her head began to get redistributed.

"Amie-chan, are you okay?" Amie looked at Sanji and nodded. He then glared. "Who did that to you?"

Amie laughed warily. "Uh... well..."

"Hey! Sanji! You should've seen it! Amie caught the ball before it hit the water! it was great!" Luffy called as he ran over with the ball in hand. "She was hanging upside down and stuff, too!"

Amie felt her eyes widen as she slowly looked up at Sanji again.

Oh dear...

Three...

Sanji turned slowly towards Luffy, who was clueless.

Two...

"Eh? What's wrong, Sanji?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. "You wanna play too?"

One...

_**"Luffy...!"**_ ... And zero.

* * *

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami said happily, taking her drink from the tray as she and Amie sat in the galley.

"Anything for you, my wonderful angels!" Sanji sang happily as he twirled back over to the stove to continue with making dinner.

Amie looked out the tiny window with worry. "You think Luffy needs help...?"

Nami didn't even spare a glance. "He's rubber, don't forget. He can handle it..."

Amie sighed. "I don't know..."

"Well then, take a look on the bright side!" Nami pointed her thumb in Luffy's direction. "With that ball in his mouth, he won't be able to hog all the food!"

"True, true..."


	5. Costumes

**I was bored, not tired, and thinking back on some of the things I had to wear for my varsity choir. No, I didn't wear some of the things mentioned, but still...**

**Kind of significant for the actual TOPA storyline, since I may make Amie wear some of these clothes later on...**

* * *

"AA!! USOPP!!"

"I'M SORRY!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STOOD THAT CLOSE ANYWAY!!"

Amie blinked, looking over and see smoke billow up from the other side of the ship.

"Ah..." She said, turning back to her sketchbook. "So _that's_ where that big bang came from..."

Zoro was sleeping not too far away from her, and his snoring was a kind of music she could listen to as she doodled.

"Amie-chan..."

Amie blinked, then looked up, and she almost went into peels of laughter at the sight.

Nami stood there, frowning, and covered from head to toe in soot and some strange green stuff...

"Usopp blew up something and I was caught in the crossfire..." Nami said in a strained, yet even tone. "I have no clothes of my own to wear, since they need to be washed. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"Yeah, sure." Amie said. "Free of charge..."

"Ha ha..." Nami said, walking off. "And thank you..."

"You are welcome." And as soon as Nami disappeared into the women's quarters, Amie let out a long snort of laughter, chuckling as she went back to work on her doodles...

... Well, it was more like stare at them and think of something else to draw...

... All in all, after a few minutes of staring, she sighed, closing her sketchbook and standing. She would return her sketchbook to her quarters and hope that Nami didn't ransack her clothes.

When she got down there, she knocked, then opened the door.

"It's me, and I promise not to look..." Amie said, stepping in and shutting the door, eyes downcast.

"Amie-chan..."

Amie blinked and looked up, then gawked.

Nami stood there, hair wet from a shower, in a pair of Amie's jeans and wearing a bra, and holding up a peculiar top.

It was a halter top, but it was designed like a vest. It had silvery pinstripes and jeweled buttons.

Amie felt incredibly embarrassed that she found it.

"What's this doing in your wardrobe?" Nami asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

Amie sighed. "You opened the blue duffel bag, didn't you?"

"Yep." Ah, Amie thought so...

Amie sighed, snagging the halter-vest. She slipped it on over her white tank top and faced Nami.

Amie then began to sing.

"The French are glad to die for love! They delight in fighting duels! But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels!"

As she sang, she pulled some cheesy choreography. She didn't get too far into the song before Nami herself was in peels of laughter, and she stopped, taking off the halter-vest, and going back over to her duffel bag to put it away.

"Did... Did they _really_...?" Nami asked.

Amie only nodded. She even flushed when Nami laughed even harder.

Amie merely sighed, sitting on her bed. "Yes, Nami, they made me dress up and sing really goofy songs. Are you quite finished?"

Nami stopped after a while and sighed happily. "What else is there?"

Amie glanced at her warily, but sighed, reaching over and putting her duffel bag on top of her bed, Nami walking over to sit next to her in glee, despite her lack of clothing.

It was then that Amie revealed a few weeks work of costumes from back when she worked at Daniel's pub. They ranged from bright and colorful, to super sparkly, even to the downright frightening.

"I didn't know you had this dress!" Amie looked up from folding her black and dark blue striped thigh-high stockings and saw Nami hold out a long white dress. She held it against herself, twirling around with it.

"How come you never told me you had this? It would've been _perfect_ to wear at that last island!" Nami said.

Amie merely stood and walked over to Nami, pulling the white dress out of her hands and turning it so the deep cut was now in the front and not the back.

"That's why..." Amie said finally, walking back over to the bed. "I got that from some rich guy that happened to be at the pub one night. I wanted to burn it, since the guy freaked me out to no end, but they insisted that I should keep it as a just-in-case thing..."

"I can see why..." Nami said. "This fabric... oh my... you can get a nice amount of belli from this!"

"Then you can have it and pawn it off at the next island... oo!" Amie said, holding up a paired of high-heeled boots. "Forgot I had these... may wear those again some day... along with these..."

Amie put the boots to the side along with the blue and black stockings.

Nami sighed. "Honestly... you have really bizarre fashion sense..."

"Yeah yeah... Oh! Here!" Amie pulled out a shirt and tossed it at Nami. "You can wear this for now..."

"Oo... thank you!" Nami put on the sparkling gold tee shirt. Amie then tossed her a red fake gem and gold chain belt towards her.

"Have this too!" Amie said. "If you sell it though, it's fake. Just keep that in mind..."

Nami frowned, tossing the belt carelessly on her bed. "I will..." She walked back over and smiled again, seeing the halter-vest. "You should wear this again some time..."

Amie looked up and smiled, taking it from her and putting it on the pile. "I just might..."

Nami grinned, watching as Amie frown and fold a very strange looking sparkly purple top, then looked back at what was in the duffel bag, and she gawked. "Amie-chan!?"

Amie looked up, as Nami pulled out a pair of black fishnets. She only sighed. "It goes with the red corset that's in there... Had to wear a skirt with that..."

"Weird... wait..." Nami narrowed her eyes. "You wear _skirts_?"

Amie shrugged. "On occasion..."

"I thought they would get in the way of fighting..." Nami said, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't mean I hate skirts..." Amie said, taking the fishnets and balling them up. She held them for a moment, then tossed them back into the "Might possibly wear again" pile.

Because hey, you never know...

Amie paused when she felt something change in the air. She looked up and felt herself pale slightly at the evil look Nami was giving her.

"Amie-chan..." Nami said.

Amie gulped. "Yes, Nami?"

There was a pause, and Amie felt even more afraid when Nami grinned. "Guess what?"

"What...?"

"We're gonna play dress-up!"

"AW HELL NO!!"

* * *

"Hey everyone! Come here and look!"

Amie had to fight a blush as she stood with her arms crossed at the outfit Nami chose for her to wear. It was a white tank top with a sparkly halter-vest, a long pin-striped black skirt that had a slit on the side going all the way up to her thigh, fishnet stockings, and high-heeled boots that only went up to cover her ankles.

Usopp and Luffy kept going on about how shiny Amie was. Sanji was swooning, hearts flying everywhere and dancing around them. Zoro merely flushed and grumbled, walking away to fall asleep in a totally different area of the ship.

In midst of the commotion, Amie turned to Nami. "Nami?"

"Yes?"

"This is the last time I let you borrow some of my clothes..."


	6. Well That Was Interesting YAOI

**Amie: Where have you _been_!? And when is Chapter Fifty coming out!?**

**Sorry. Power was out after a bad storm, and I've got an idea for another fanfic.**

**Amie: Oh GAWD not another one...**

**Not One Piece!**

**Zoro: Then what?**

**... Legend of Mana...**

**Nami: You play too many video games...**

**Luffy: What are those?**

**ANYWAY!! It's not posted on yet, mostly because I'm still fine tuning the main storyline and everything, and I personally don't think I'll post it. I just don't. But if you want me to when I've got it worked out and stuff, lemme know!**

**Amie: Oy...**

**Anyway... as for this spiffy drabble... -Clears throat.-**

**_WARNING!! WARNING!! THIS CONTAINS YAOI!! MOST SPECIFICALLY SANJIxUSOPP!! DON'T LIKE EITHER, OR BOTH, THEN DON'T READ!!_**

**Sanji & Usopp: WHAAAAAAAAAT!?**

**Zoro: Where the _hell_ did you get the idea for this!?**

**I was really bored and surfing about different One Piece yaoi pairings and the ones of those two were _really interesting_...**

**Zoro: Are there others?**

**Trust me, Zoro, you don't want to know.**

**Zoro: ... Then you better not tell me and get to the fic then... -Goes to hide with Sanji and Usopp who are dragging a clueless Luffy away.-**

**... Nami, Amie, you're staying.**

**Amie: I'm in it.**

**Nami: -Shrugs.- Nothing better to do.**

**... Perv.**

**Nami: What was that?**

**ON WITH THE FIC EVERYONE!! AT LEAST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL HERE!! OH, and just as a heads up, NO, I WILL NOT BE MAKING A SANJIxUSOPP PAIRING IN THE ACTUAL TOPA... SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE DISAPPOINTED!!**

* * *

(I'd totally read the bold stuff if you just skipped it. Really. I would.)

Couldn't sleep.

Nope. Couldn't sleep _one little bit_.

_Why?_

Perhaps it was too much coffee. _Highly_ doubted it, though. No one could have enough coffee. It went the same way for chocolate.

Well, perhaps it was the fact that I didn't want to fall asleep and just wake up not too long after because of some twisted nightmares. That, I had to admit, was more likely.

I spared a glance over at Nami and Vivi, who were _sound_ asleep.

Oy...

With a final exasperated sigh, I decided to go to the galley and get some water. Or something. _Anything_ really to help me sleep.

I slipped out of my bed, readjusting my large tee shirt and sweat pants I wore for sleeping, and I crept out of the women's quarters and onto the deck. I think Usopp had watch tonight, and with my knowledge, he's probably asleep...

...

... Nah. I won't bother him. Just go to the galley, get some water or something, and get out.

I was as silent as I could be, in case Usopp wasn't asleep and so he wouldn't call me out. I eased the door open slowly, only to freeze when I heard a groan, and I went bright red.

Who on this ship was getting _action_, dammit!?

Not one to miss a beat, in case it _wasn't_ two people getting it on and someone hurt, I opened the door wide...

And automatically went bright red.

The moonlight was good enough for me to see Sanji and Usopp on top of the table. Sanji had his shirt on the floor, and Usopp's overalls were undone, his bandana and goggles on the ground.

... Had to admit, it was kinda hot. Almost got a nosebleed even.

"_What are you __**doing**__ here!?_" I blinked out of my long daze as Usopp hissed at me. _"What do you want_!?"

I blinked twice and paused before I burst into a grin. "Can I watch?"

Both Sanji and Usopp snapped in different ways.

Sanji just seemed to go bright red and fall to the floor, meanwhile Usopp chased me out of the galley with whatever knives he could get a hold of.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVETED CRAZY NUTJOB!!"

"YOU JUST MADE TWO REFERENCES TO MY INSANITY IN THE SAME SENTENCE!!"

"_**JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!"**_

Least to say, it still took a while for me to go to sleep, since I kept bursting out in random laughing fits throughout the night.

I mean, Sanji and Usopp. Who would've thought?


	7. Luffy Tries Coffee

**Agh... okay... This was written because I wasn't sleepy at 4 AM AND because I have writer's block with the original TOPA story line. So, sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC... it's not meant to make sense... XP**

* * *

"Oi, Amie-chan."

"Hmm...?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Coffee."

"What's it taste like?"

Amie blinked and slowly looked over at her captain, her coffee cup raised to her lips as Luffy blinked down at her. It was another one of those boring days...

One of those boring days that were bound to spout mischief on board the Going Merry.

"... You've never had coffee before?" Amie inquired.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?" Amie asked, lowering her cup.

"They wouldn't let me try any back in my village." Luffy stated simply.

Amie didn't even have to wonder why they wouldn't let him, judging by his behavior already, it could be a little dangerous letting Luffy drink anything with caffeine in it...

... Then again, Amie lived for danger.

She even had to fight an evil smile as she held her cup out to Luffy. "Wanna try...?"

"Okay!" Luffy said, grinning and taking the cup from her. He stared at it for a moment, sniffed, then guzzled it down.

"Oi, careful!" Amie warned. "You drink it too fast and you'll get an ulcer! And I don't think even Chopper can fix that!"

Luffy paid her no mind as he finished off the cup and placed it on the table.

There was a pause as she stared at him intently.

"Well...?" She asked as he only blinked.

Luffy blinked, then frowned. "It tasted kinda funny..." He said. "Needs sugar."

And with that, Luffy walked off, obviously off to see what everyone else was doing.

Zoro had woken up from his nap and had looked at Amie, blinking. "Something wrong?"

Amie blinked, looking down at Zoro, then shook her head, going back to her sketch book. "Oh, nothing. Just gave Luffy my cup of coffee to try..." She said, looking forlornly at her empty cup.

Amie heard movement and saw Zoro move to sit across from her.

"You gave him coffee?" Zoro asked again, causing Amie to nod. "And...?"

Amie looked at Zoro and shrugged. "Nothing. Just said it needed to be sweetened up..."

"Huh..." Zoro said, leaning back a bit. "You'd think he'd react differently..."

"Yeah..." Amie agreed. "Like some rabid squirrel on crack or something..."

Zoro gave her a strange look. "A what on _what_ again?"

Amie waved it off, snickering. "Oh, it's nothing..." She said, reaching for her coffee cup, only to frown. "Darn... I'm gonna need a refill..."

Just as Amie was about to stand to go into the galley, several crashes erupted from the other side of the ship, causing the two of them to jump slightly.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!! WHEEHEEHEEHEEEEEE!!"

"_**LUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYY!!"**_

Amie paled. "Oh... shit..."

Zoro only sighed tiredly. "Leave it to Luffy to have a _delayed_ reaction to coffee..."


End file.
